Bad Intentions
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Un trabajo por liquidar... un descenlace que no esperaba. En el amplio mundo de la mafia, había que desconectar intenciones personales de misiones peligrosas... sin embargo, esta vez, el cazador terminó cazado.


_Saludos! Higurashi-sama hace acto de aparicion! esta vez con un lemon-yaoi (si, hice un yaoi, ya vayan preparandose para el fin del mundo y el apocalipsis zombie xDD) _

_Claro, este es mi regalo de intercambio para el afamado grupo NAP (Naruto All Proyect) n.n, especificamente para **Libbi Jones Bass.** Disfrútalo!_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si asi fuera no tendriamos ese horrendo final, en fin... ejem.. esto es universo alterno, nada de ninjas.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, sexo explícito... **

**Bad Intentions**

La vida de Deidara era una jodida mierda problemática y arriesgada.

Su trabajo era encontrar a esos cabrones que se interponían en su camino. No era un policía, ni tampoco trabajaba para ellos, esa era SU política. Después de todo, al no mezclar el trabajo y los intereses personales, era más fácil desaparecer del ojo de la ley.

¿Y para el servicio? Bien, sólo podía ser contactado por medio de un antiguo cliente, y siempre solían ser personas con muy mala reputación. De esta forma, había conseguido ser el mercenario que más mafiosos conocía tanto del país, como del mundo.

…Y el mejor pagado y protegido.

Tenía misiones sencillas. Los clientes le daban un encargo, una persona que las había estado molestando, o que simplemente estorbaba en sus planes. Y él sólo conocía su nombre y los lugares que frecuentaba. No necesitaba más y, tampoco es que los "clientes" fuesen a proporcionar una información adicional. Pocas preguntas y extrema eficacia, por eso era el mejor.

No importaba cual fuese el paradero de la víctima, si tenía que tomar un avión o cualquier medio de transporte, era el menor de sus problemas.

Para aquel encargo había terminado viajando doscientos kilómetros hasta una gran fábrica de textil abandonada.

Un soplo había llegado a sus oídos. Una banda de blanqueo de dinero usaba esa fábrica como su centro de mando. En estos momentos, la banda estaba totalmente disuelta y con unos cuantos miembros en la cárcel. Por otro lado, el cabecilla seguía moviendo los hilos desde la oscuridad.

Eso era lo que a realmente importaba ahora…

Dejó la motocicleta escondida tras unas cajas de madera frente a la puerta trasera del edificio. Se desabrochó la gabardina de cuero gris y sacó su _Beretta M92 FS_ del bolsillo interior, para esconderla en la bota izquierda. Se ajustó los dobladillos de la camiseta, permitiendo que ésta quedase más tensa sobre su marcado torso, casi como una segunda piel.  
Se reacomodó la rubia y larga cabellera, anudada en una coleta alta; simple y práctica para cualquier situación que incrementase demasiado movimiento.

Tal vez cualquiera de su profesión tomase aquello como un exceso de vanidad hedónica, sin embargo, habían ocurrido situaciones en que esto le había salvado el pellejo; no todas las misiones implicaban a tipejos toscos o brutos cavernarios con AK-47, un notable número de experiencias anteriores fueron con féminas cuya cabeza tenía precio… y en esos momentos, el encanto y galantía varonil había sido su mejor arma.

Cabellera cuidada, cutis suave y su apariencia juvenil a pesar de sus actuales veinticinco años y un cuerpo esbelto pero trabajado habían hecho que las más severas damas de la mafia perdiesen la noción del mundo. Estas técnicas eran tan eficaces, y a él no me abrumaba mucho hacer gala de ello, a pesar de su peculiar predilección sexual; y es que el renombrado Deidara de Iwagakure, era homosexual.

Y peculiarmente, fuera de los intrincados del trabajo, tampoco hubo un sólo hombre que se resistiese a él… a excepción de uno, al que él había decidido no recordar.

Se apoyó contra la puerta de metal de emergencia y empujó hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo. Se abrió sin esfuerzo alguno, lo que posiblemente no fuese nada bueno.

El rubio estiró el cuello mirando por encima del hombro derecho y comenzó a andar por un corredor oscuro y frío. A pesar de que no era capaz de ver nada, notaba como motas de polvo se estrellaban contra el rostro con cada paso que daba. Era asqueroso.

Oyó un estruendo al final de corredor. De un salto, se aferró a la pared de hormigón más cercana y siguió hacia delante, arrastrando los pies. Unos metros después, una luz iluminó el camino. El pasillo se bifurcaba, rodeando la planta inferior que conectaba por medio de unas escaleras de metal oxidado. Cuando llegó a la esquina, se inclinó, mirando por las rendijas de la barandilla que evitaba que cualquier desafortunado cayera en picado al piso inferior.

Una máquina de hilado de dos metros de alto estaba funcionando, sin textil en ella. Eso era el estruendo de antes. Deidara volvió a esconderse tras la esquina, asegurándose que la oscuridad del corredor le cubría por completo. La persona que estaba buscando sabía que estaba allí y no era bueno. En absoluto.

Tenía que elaborar un plan sorpresa, antes de que aquel tipo le pillase desprevenido. No podía bajar por esas escaleras ya que verían sus movimientos de inmediato. No obstante, tampoco parecía haber otro camino.

El ruido paró y el rubio se percató de unos pasos pesados moverse hacia el otro lado de la planta.

Una sutil provocación para hacerle salir de las sombras, como agitar un avispero. Una vil trampa.

Claro, cualquiera podía jugar al mismo juego y Deidara no se iba a dejar intimidar por un ladrón mediocre, si era él a quien enfrentaba.

El rubio sicario se estiró unos centímetros, comprobando las bifurcaciones. Bien, parecía que era su día de suerte. En el pasillo izquierdo había una puerta que decía "Sólo personal autorizado". En los edificios antiguos solían construir escaleras interiores que atajaban el trayecto y además, permitía a los altos cargos no mezclarse con los jornaleros. Sólo había dos problemas bastante importantes. Por un lado, existía una gran posibilidad de que estuviesen en ruinas. En cambio, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Si salía de su actual posición, "el subversivo" en cuestión (o su encargo) tendría un blanco perfecto para disparar y quitarle de en medio.

Sólo se vive una vez.

Saltó hacia el otro lado del pasillo y llegó a la puerta en tan sólo dos zancadas. Lo único que era capaz de oír eran sus aceleradas palpitaciones retumbando a gran velocidad. Abrió la puerta de una simple patada. No se paró a pensar en lo fácil que había sido… y aunque las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas, ya podría ocuparse del desastre más tarde. Una oleada de polvo lo envolvió y se apresuró escaleras abajo sin ningún plan emergente en mente.

Una estúpida maniobra suicida… al menos esta vez no traía dinamita consigo y no había volado la mitad del edificio…

…aun.

Deidara llegó al sótano y abrió levemente la puerta, apoyándose al otro lado para poder mirar por la rendija sin ser visto.

No había nadie y todo estaba en completo silencio. Como era de esperar. Salió del momentáneo escondite, siempre con la espalda pegada a la pared, y rodeó la planta. Era obvio que no iba a estar todo el día jugando a quien caía primero de los dos. Se debía terminar rápido y eso significaba que alguien se dejase ver…

…y Dediara, harto del ufano y silencioso juego, tomó control de la situación.

Abarcada media sala, se empezó a preguntar si se trataba de una broma. Tanto teatro con la máquina de hilar y ahora, el lobo no era capaz ni de enseñar una pezuña.

Se despegó del hormigón y dio tres pasos hacia delante. Alzó la cabeza e intentó adaptar los ojos a la tenue luz del techo, tratando de avistar alguna sombra en movimiento.

Nada.

Entonces recordó su anterior "encargo". Competía con otro cazarrecompensas por conseguir un botín robado y matar a los ladrones. Sin duda, Deidara pudo haberle dejado a aquel bastardo el trabajo sucio, en cambio, el ufano rubio gustaba acabar con sus víctimas por mano propia. Esa vez, ambos se habían escondido, esperando a que los ladrones cometieran un error y revelasen su paradero. La madera podrida crujía, hasta que él se comenzó a mover. Todo quedó en un silencio irreal, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de repente. Y entonces, notó su aliento sobre él.

Tan cálido, que toda su valía quedó abatida bajo los encantos de aquel sujeto… Justo como en ese momento.

Sintió su aliento sobre la oreja y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le sujetaron los brazos en la espalda con una mano y con la otra tanteaba la cintura con firmeza y una tenue fuerza, suficiente para impedirle el movimiento. Las rodillas de Deidara temblaron en cuanto su olfato reconoció su olor.

Notó como movía su cabeza hacia delante. Sin dejar de respirar, rozó su labio inferior contra el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio. Un escalofrío cruzó su espina dorsal y percibió como sonreía. El sujeto abrió la boca y le mordió la parte de arriba de la oreja, a la vez que su mano tanteaba por debajo de su pantalón, tocándole por encima del bóxer y restregando con fuerza.

Deidara gimió. Seguidamente, riñéndose mentalmente a si mismo. No podía volver a caer en su trampa, no en esa ocasión.

—Te había echado mucho de menos…. —Susurró al notar que el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba. Sus fuerzas se desvanecieron de nuevo. —Esperaba que fueras tú con quien tuviese que lidiar, y no con otro mercenario idiota que no sabía ni como esconderse...

—¡Qué te den, Uchiha!

Tensó los brazos y de un tirón, se separé de él, chocando de boca contra la pared de hormigón que tenía en frente. El afamado Uchiha se rió levemente y se remangó su camisa blanca impoluta. Siempre tenía que vestir como un señor que acudía a fiestas postín. Con el pelo negro como ala de cuervo, largo y sedoso atado en una coleta baja; la camisa que marcaba cada uno de sus músculos bien definidos y dejando transparentar algo en la parte del pectoral y abdominales y los pantalones pinzados que definían tanto su culo respingón como su paquete. Hasta parecía que el maldito lo había hecho a propósito para hacerle perder la concentración.

Deidara se giró y vió como torcía sus labios carnosos, a la vez que entornaba sus enormes ojos ónice. Esperaba su siguiente movimiento. Por otro lado, el rubio no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de lo mucho que le había gustado jugar con su labio inferior. Se mordió inconscientemente y la sonrisa del Uchiha se agrandó.

El rubio realmente odiaba ese gesto…

Se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas y ambos cayeron al suelo. El Uchiha agarró su trasero con fuerza, cogiendo todo lo que le permitía la tela del pantalón y soltó un soplido de satisfacción.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, Deidara… Te encanta estar encima.

Deidara lo calló con un puñetazo en el mentón, seguido de otro y otro y... otro más.

Un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Cambió su agarre, subiendo las manos a la cintura y tiró del rubio hacia el suelo. Para defenderse, Deidara le lanzó una patada contra el estómago y con una de sus manos, tiró de su cabellera hacia atrás. Otro gruñido más y el rubio ya lo tenía encima. Era de esperar.

—Si no te movieses, todo sería más sencillo. —gruñó Deidara.

Las piernas de Itachi aprisionaron las de Deidara. Con una de sus manos libres, el Uchiha tomó al rubio de una de sus mejillas, tirando de éste hacia él.

_Si fuese en otro tiempo… joder! MALDITO UCHIHA!_

Deidara maldijo internamente y alzó su puño izquierdo, estrellándolo contra el pene del moreno y eso sí que le dolió. Gritó y bastó un simple empujón para que el rubio pudiese quitárselo de encima. Deidara se puso en cuclillas y alcanzó la pistola que había escondido en la bota. No se podía arriesgar. Itachi Uchiha seguía significando bastantes cosas para él, todas físicas, y Deidara no se podía permitir una muerte elaborada. Tenía que ser lo más rápido y limpio posible, para realizar el trabajo de forma eficaz.

Le apuntó con el arma y se estabilizó, tomando la sien del Uchiha como blanco. Itachi consiguió reponerse y le miró, sólo eso. Sabía que el rubio no lo iba a hacer, que su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante las órdenes de su cerebro cuando sus ojos se posaban en él, desnudándole lentamente.

—Deidara, nunca has sido capaz. —Dijo Itachi, acercándose hacia el rubio. Su voz era profunda y quebrada, notas que se traducían en el cuerpo del aludido como escalofríos.—Siempre te han faltado agallas.

Lanzó la pistola al otro lado del sótano y fue directo al cuello de Deidara. Comenzó a morderlo, primero con ansia y luego, lentamente, acariciándole con sus labios y paseando la lengua de vez en cuando. El primer instinto de Deidara fue agarrar su camisa con ambas manos, arrugándola y dejándose llevar. Luego, reaccionó y lo intentó empujar.

—Estás atrapado.

Itachi sonrió, con esa retorcida mueca que tanto le gustaba y le rodeó por la cintura, levantando al rubio del suelo y le estampó de espaldas contra la pared. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos y Deidara acercó un poco la cabeza hacia el con la boca entre abierta. Quería besarlo, sentir otra vez aquellos expertos dedos sobre su piel…

El Uchiha se apartó, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y se relamió los labios. Deidara estaba totalmente perdido en cada uno de los movimientos de su boca. Era una tortura y acababa de sucumbir.

Apresó sus muñecas entre sus manos contra el hormigón y arqueó la espalda, tratando de llegar al moreno. Se pegó completamente y se restregó contra la pelvis del rubio… ambos bultos endurecidos, bajo los pantalones. Deidara cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido.

Se mordió el labio cuando paró y su cabeza se hundió en el cuello una vez más. La lengua de Itachi se paseaba dejando un caminito de saliva en su clavícula… y cerca de su nuez de Adán. Esto provocó un cortocircuito entre la conciencia del rubio. Su pene estaba erecto y duro como piedra.

Y nuevamente tras provocar aquel incendio en su interior, el bastardo Uchiha se detuvo. Sádicamente, Itachi se alejó, observando su cuerpo para volverlo a grabar en su memoria y sonrió al mirar al rubio a la cara. Este estaba perdido por completo y su mente divagaba en cada una de las cosas que quería hacer en ese momento. Siguió a escasos centímetros de Itachi, tanto su cara como su cuerpo.

El muy maldito sabía que contra más le torturase con eso, más iba a querer estar con él.

Pero el artero mercenario rubio también sabía como responderle. Ahora era su turno. De un salto, Sus piernas se aferraron a su cadera, de manera que era imposible estar lejos uno del otro. Haciendo fuerza contra la pared, Deidara contraatacó, moviendo la pelvis contra él, haciéndole expedir un jadeo hosco. Cuando el Uchiha había aflojado su agarre, Deidara le empujó con los pies y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sonriéron. Tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

Itachi le quitó la camiseta y Deidara bajó a sus pantalones, mientras el Uchiha se desabrochaba la camisa. La cálida boca del rubio besó su estómago, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel. Lentamente, siguió hasta su pelvis. Pudo sentir como Itachi se estremecía en un suspiro.

Eso era una venganza deliciosa.

Deidara llegó a la cabeza de su pene y lamió el borde. Empezó a juguetear con sus testículos mientras le lamía y le besaba, mas nunca llegando a meterlo del todo en la boca. Itachi arqueó la espalda, queriendo que Deidara terminase. Éste no se detuvo, sino que chupó la punta un par de veces, succionando con cierta fuerza en una ocasión y elevó el cuerpo.

Se desabrochó los pantalones a la vez que besaba sus labios. Ambos continuaban con los ojos abiertos. Un deseo silencioso y consensuado.

Itachi introdujo su manos por dentro del bóxer de Deidara y agarró su trasero, bajándole el resto de la ropa hasta la altura de las botas. El dedo índice, humedecido por la saliva cálida, se introducía con premura parsimoniosa en su ano. Masajeaba, entraba y salía con aquel ritmo intenso que arrancaron gemidos entrecortados de los labios de Deidara. Itachi jadeaba también, complacido de aquel poder sobre él. Volvió a llevar ambas manos al trasero del rubio, echándole un poco hacia atrás para poder penetrarlo.

Ambos suspiraron con fuerza cuando el Uchiha estuvo dentro de su compañero. Con sus manos en las rectas caderas del rubio, dirigía sus movimientos para que fuésen al mismo ritmo. Itachi alargó una mano hacia el erecto miembro de Deidara y empezó a masturbarlo. Éste gimió más fuerte, casi tumbándose sobre Itachi. Sus manos se aferraron al suelo mientras mordía su cuello.

Deidara se dejó llevar por completo.

Llegaron al climax, Deidara eyaculó con fuerza, dejando un hilillo de semen sobre el vientre de Itachi y se desplomó sobre él, dándole besos en el pecho. El Uchiha paseó sus dedos por la espalda del rubio, un tacto tan cálido que casi descargaba electricidad sobre su cuerpo.

Se bajó del cuerpo de Itachi, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sabía que él iba a estar en el almacén, esperando que Deidara siguiese la pista del falsificador. Lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado, Itachi Uchiha era la misión de Deidara; y ahora lo tenía que matar antes de que el otro hombre llegase y tuviese oportunidad alguna de escapar.

Deidara se inclinó sobre él y sonrió, acariciando su mentón con una de las manos del rubio. Los negros orbes le contemplaron con un brillo ávido de más. Se besaron. Unas repetidas veces de hecho y luego Deidara se separó.

Itachi se volvió a recostar en el suelo y el rubio siguió inclinado. Apartó su mano y el rubio cerró el puño. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, lo estrelló contra su nuez y algo hizo "pop". Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y el deseo en su mueca había sido cambiado por terror. Abrió la boca, intentando gritar o decir algo, mas sólo salían gruñidos.

—No es nada personal. Trabajo es trabajo y sabes que siempre he sido muy profesional…_unh_ —Deidara se levantó, aun desnudo y se aceró a la máquina de hilar. Tomó una de las agujas y volvió junto a Itachi.

Su cuerpo temblaba en un fallido intento de moverse. Deidara se sentó sobre él, en su cintura, y levantó la aguja, dejando que contemplase lo afilada y brillante que era.

—No sera una muerte rápida.

Sin más, se la clavó en la traquea, apretando con fuerza y hundiéndola lo máximo que pudo para hacer un buen agujero, hasta sacársela con rapidez. La sangre empezó a brotar y su cuerpo aumentaba sus convulsiones a medida que más sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

El rubio se levantó en busca de su ropa y puso en blanco la mente, disfrutando del quejido de la voz mientras moría, sin querer pensar que era Itachi a quién había matado.

Se enfundó los bóxer y el pantalón de un solo tirón. Tomó la camisa, echándosela sobre los hombros. Tenía sangre reseca por todo el pecho y las manos, así que no iba a llamar mucho la atención si alguien le veía.

—¡Date la vuelta muy lentamente! —Una voz gutural vino de su espalda. El "blanqueador" había llegado a casa. Deidara levantó las manos y se dio lentamente la vuelta.

—No quiero nada contigo. —Deidara sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante. Esperaba poder tranquilizarlo.—Ese tío, el mismo que venía a por ti, era mi prioridad, _unh_.

Su cara de póker hizo que el rubio esperase con impaciencia su movimiento. Puede que fuese el temblor de sus labios o el de sus manos, sólo sabía que la duda que éste vio en él le bastó para apretar el gatillo.

Y entonces, el la bala hizo saltar un destello rojizo. Motas de polvo pasaron por los ojos de Deidara…

Al menos Itachi no le habría visto caer de aquella manera tan patética…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Pues... no se que mas decir. Hay cosas mejores lo se, jejeje. Sigan pendientes de mis otros fics!**_


End file.
